


Kiss me once, kiss me twice

by musette22



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Evanstan - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Chris and Sebastian sneak off to hook up in a supply closet at Marvel Studios. That’s it. That’s the plot.





	Kiss me once, kiss me twice

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing these two. 
> 
> Kudos are amazing, comments make my day! <3

 

Sebastian keeps his head down, following closely behind Chris, letting him lead the way. He’s not sure where they’re going, but he’s desperate and he doesn’t care. It’s enough that Chris knows. Chris always knows.

There is an added thrill, knowing they might get caught. Knowing that Chris wants him enough to risk exposure like this. They’re at Marvel Studios, reunited with all their Marvel co-stars for the purpose of an epic group photo to commemorate Marvel Studios’ 10th anniversary. Sebastian’s been here before, of course, but never this deep into the building, never inside the maze of empty corridors that seem to be leading absolutely nowhere.

They’ve snuck off together in between commitments, driven half insane by being stuck on opposite sides of the same room all day, so close and yet not nearly close enough. About an hour and a half into the event, Sebastian had felt himself starting to lose the battle with the increasingly insistent thrum of want drowning out the chatter around him, urging him to do something stupid.

He had eventually taken out his phone to text Chris. Watched Chris carefully as he slid his phone out of his back pocket and read his text. Felt a little thrill shoot through him when Chris’s head snapped up and his eyes found Sebastian’s. His gaze had seemed to burn a hole in Seb’s soul, blazing right through the layers of clothing he was wearing and leaving him feeling as if he were standing naked in a room full of people.

They had slipped out of the hall under the pretense of needing a bathroom break, Chris first and then Sebastian, meeting up outside the restrooms before stealthily making their way towards what Chris promised would be a safe, private spot. Sebastian hadn’t questioned how he knew, just trusted that he did.

Wherever the hell they are now, it’s certainly private. This part of the building is deserted; everyone’s attention focused on the assembly of superheroes and their sidekicks in the main hall. They turn yet another corner, into a hallway that, to Sebastian, looks exactly the same as the last, but Chris makes a soft sound of recognition and starts to try and open doors at random. A little frown appears between his eyebrows when most of them turn out to be locked, until he finally blows out a relieved breath when he finds one that gives.

Sebastian’s heart rate speeds up when Chris reaches behind him to grab his wrist, pulling him into the room behind him. It turns out to be a storage closet of some sort, stacks of office supplies lining the walls suddenly visible when Chris flicks the light switch. The unexpected brightness hurts Sebastian’s eyes, but before he even has time to blink, Chris moves in and pushes him back against the wall, crowding him up against it. He surges forward, swallowing Sebastian’s startled gasp when he slams their mouths together in a hungry, impatient kiss.

Seb makes a little sound in the back of his throat, toes curling in his trainers, Chris’s answering groan making him weak in the knees. He’s aching to touch him, but Chris’s strong fingers circle around both of Sebastian’s wrists, catching them in an iron grip before pushing them upwards and pinning them to the wall on either side of his head. The commanding move causes Sebastian to surrender instinctively, any fight that was left in his stance leaving him in an instant as he goes pliant under Chris’s hands. His eyes fall closed of their own accord, and he draws in quick, shallow breaths through parted lips. Automatically, he shuffles his legs out to the side so Chris can step even closer, rutting against him as he does.

“Fuck,” Sebastian huffs, his voice already thick with arousal as Chris mouths a path down the column of his exposed throat, below the line of his beard. When the collar of Sebastian’s denim jacket gets in the way, they break apart other for a moment so that Seb can hastily lose the garment, leaving him in a white t-shirt that contrasts starkly against the navy sweater that Chris is still wearing.

Chris dives back in to kiss him as soon as he can, one hand now on Seb's jaw, angling his head so that he can delve in even deeper. He’s authoritative, dominant, pushing and pulling at Sebastian to get him where he wants him, and Sebastian is perfectly happy giving his body over to Chris’s will without putting up any resistance whatsoever. The kiss turns a little frantic, deep and wet and noisy, while Chris is still grinding up against him.

“You taste so damn _good_ , Seb,” Chris murmurs when he finally pulls away a little, though staying close enough to nose at his neck and breath him in. “Christ, I could just fucking eat you up.”

Sebastian whimpers and lets his head thud back against the wall, grabbing the back of Chris’s head with both hands to keep him in place. When Chris scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin of his throat, Seb gives a full body jerk, then suddenly twists to spin them around, turning the tables for a moment as it’s his turn to press Chris to the wall. Before Chris can protest or push back, Seb swiftly drops to the floor, as gracefully as he’s able, holding on to Chris’s muscular thighs for support as he kneels at his feet. He gives Chris a deceptively innocent look, looking up at him with wide eyes, wordlessly asking for permission.

Chris draws in a sharp breath at the sight, closing his eyes and tilting his head back for a moment like he has to restrain himself. When he opens them again, the fiercely possessive look on his face is at odds with the way he gently strokes his right hand through Seb’s hair.

“So that’s what you want, is it, sugar?” Chris asks lowly, his smooth baritone rolling enticingly over Sebastian’s heated skin. “You want me to give it to you, hmm?”

He grabs a handful of Seb’s hair and pulls back his head, the way he’s learned gets his blood running hot. Sebastian feels his eyes roll back and lets out a low moan.

“Yes,” he breathes, attempting to nod but not getting very far with Chris’s grip keeping him firmly in place. “I want it. _Please._ ”

“You want what, sweetheart? Tell me.”

“Want your cock.” He looks up at Chris pleadingly. “Please, Chris, _I need it_.”  

Chris hushes him, placing his thumb over Sebastian’s lips and soothingly saying, “Okay, baby. It’s alright. Whatever you need.”

No sooner have the words left his mouth or Sebastian parts his lips and sucks the tip of Chris’s thumb into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it and humming low in his throat.

Chris groans. “Oh, you’re so fucking eager, aren’t you, baby boy?” he rumbles, pushing his thumb in deeper and pressing down on Seb’s tongue. “So eager to please me.”

Sebastian shivers, nodding shakily, fervently wishing it could always be like this. This, right here, is what he craves. Chris and he just make _sense,_ more so than anything else in his life. They complement each other perfectly; Chris’s gentle authority and Sebastian’s unconditional surrender, the raw need that seems to radiate off them whenever they’re near each other. He suddenly wants to touch Chris so bad it’s almost painful.

“ _Please_ let me,” he begs again, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice.

When Chris nods, giving him permission, Seb’s hands instantly move to his fly, opening the button with trembling fingers before pulling down the zipper. He tugs at his black jeans and underwear until he can finally take out Chris’s already rock-hard cock, sighing at the hot, silky-smooth feel of it in his palm. Chris’s breath hitches as Sebastian wraps his fingers around his impressive length, swiping his thumb over the head to catch the precome that’s gathered there and spreading it down his shaft to ease the slide of his palm. He gives Chris a few gentle strokes, pressing a soft, wet kiss to the tip before wrapping his lips around it and swallowing him down with a satisfied little sound.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chris curses emphatically, holding on to Sebastian’s shoulder with one hand while the other digs into his hair again. “Yeah, baby, that’s it.” He squeezes his eyes shut hard, drawing in a ragged breath. “You take it so good, sweetheart, keep going, keep- _unhhg fuck_.”

Sebastian feels himself inflate with the praise and intensity of Chris’s reaction, doubling his efforts and eagerly bobbing his head up and down his shaft. He’s got one hand on Chris’s thigh to brace himself, the other wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking him in time with the slick slide of his lips, the wicked curl of his tongue. Chris moans his appreciation, combing his fingers through Seb’s hair and visibly struggling to keep from thrusting forward into the warm, velvety softness of Sebastian’s mouth. When Seb notices yet another twitch of Chris’s hips, he stills, though he doesn’t take his mouth off him.

Chris looks down at him in confusion, breathing hard, but when Sebastian reaches up to grab his hips and tugs them forward a little, he quickly catches on.

“Shit,” he says breathlessly, eyes wide. “Are you sure, baby?”

Sebastian just hums, and Chris rightly takes that as permission. Carefully, he starts to move his hips forward, pushing his dick deeper into Sebastian’s mouth, sliding slowly past his reddened, spit-slick lips. Seb moans around him, savoring his taste, but staying otherwise motionless. He knows from experience it’s so much better for the both of them if he simply lets Chris fuck his face.

God, he wants Chris to use him. Ruin him, make him do whatever he says, whatever gives him pleasure. Everything Sebastian has, he would give Chris gladly – all he has to do is ask. Chris doesn’t often ask, though, so Sebastian takes it upon himself to relax his throat even further, taking him deeper still until the sensitive head of Chris’s cock nudges against the back of his throat. Chris grunts, his hips jerking forward involuntarily, the sudden move causing Seb to gag.

“Shit, I’m sorry, honey,” Chris pants immediately, reaching down pet his cheek. “I'm sorry. I can’t help it, you’re just too fucking good at this.” He thumbs the corner of Sebastian’s mouth, tracing the seam of his lips where they're stretched around his shaft. “Made to suck my cock, aren’t you, pretty boy?”

Sebastian whimpers. Calling him pretty is a surefire way to rile him up even further, and Chris knows it. Suddenly desperate for some relief, Seb drops his left hand to his own crotch to palm his throbbing erection through the fabric of his jeans, though when Chris notices, he draws back and slips from Seb’s mouth entirely.

“ _No_ ,” Sebastian protests immediately, an irrational panic gripping his lungs. “I’m sorry!” He tries to lean forward again, to get his mouth back on him, but he’s stopped by Chris’s hand on his shoulder. Before Seb can protest any more, Chris abruptly pulls him to his feet and captures his mouth in a deep, sultry kiss, while his thumbs stroke over Seb’s cheekbones.

“I’m not mad, sweetheart,” Chris reassures him when he draws back, looking deep into his eyes.

God, Sebastian just wants drown in those eyes. Not to be dramatic, but he could literally spend hours gazing into them, mapping out where the green meets the blue, cataloguing how they sparkle when he smiles, how they darken when Sebastian bites his lip. He’s just too damn gorgeous for his own good.

He’s pulled from his reverie when Chris says, “I just wanna take care of you, too, Seb. Give you what you need, okay?”

Sebastian narrowly manages to suppress a petulant huff. He knows what he wants, what he needs Chris to give him more than he needs air. But he’s a little apprehensive, still a little scared that Chris might deny him, especially since he’d be perfectly justified to, under the circumstances. So he lowers his eyes and doesn’t reply.

Of course, Chris immediately ducks his head to catch his gaze. “Tell me what you need, Sebastian.”         

A few seconds tick by, just long enough for Sebastian to gather his courage. And then, almost inaudibly, he whispers, “Need you to fuck me.”

His heart sinks when Chris closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around him and stroking soothingly up and down Seb’s back. “You know I want that, too, sweetheart,” he says, sounding genuinely unhappy about it. “But I didn’t bring anything, and you know we don’t have much time.”

Sebastian leans back a bit to look at Chris, a little defiantly now. “I have stuff.”

“What?” Chris asks, looking puzzled.

So Seb reaches down to stick a hand into the pocket of his jeans, retrieving from it a couple of small packets that he holds up to show Chris.

There’s a beat of silence, and then Chris groans, “Jesus, Sebastian,” putting his hands on his shoulders and shaking him once as if reprimanding him. “What are you trying to do to me here? You know we don’t have time for that. We gotta be back in twenty minutes.”

It’s a good thing he softens his stern words with a gently kiss to the side of Sebastian’s head, which tells Seb he’s not actually annoyed but just conflicted. And that means there is still hope.

“Please, Chris?” Sebastian asks again, rubbing his forehead against Chris’s smooth cheek like a cat. “I haven’t seen you in so long. I _hate_ it. I hate it so fucking much.”

Chris sighs wistfully. “I know, baby. I hate it, too. But you know this is just how it’s gotta be right now.” He drops another kiss to Sebastian’s forehead this time. “I promise we’ll go away for a few days soon, okay? Just you ‘n me. Would you like that?”  

Sebastian mutters something unintelligible in reply. Of course he’d like that. He’d run away with Chris tonight, if he’d ask. But he knows it’s impossible, and that for the time being, they have to make the most of the little moments they can snag here and there.

So he steals himself, looks up at Chris through his eyelashes, and says, “But I prepared earlier.”

Chris stills. “You… what?”

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth lifts up into a cheeky little smirk. “I got here a bit early and I prepped myself in the bathroom.” He leans in again, his lips grazing the shell of Chris’s ear as he whispers, “It hasn’t been that long, so you could probably just slide right in.”

It’s his final bargaining chip, and he holds his breath as he waits for Chris’s reaction. For a moment, he’s afraid Chris is going to turn him down again, insist on being the voice of reason and appease him with the promise of a weekend spent in bed in the near future.

Chris does the opposite. He lets out an almost feral growl and roughly grabs Sebastian’s hips, turning him around and pushing him face-forward against the wall. Sebastian gasps and lets himself be manhandled, lets Chris grab his wrists again and pin them to the wall, all the while still clutching the supplies in his right fist. Chris presses himself close to his back, pulling Sebastian’s hips back against him and unsubtly grinding his erection into his ass. Seb eagerly pushes back against him, relishing the feel of Chris’s hard length rubbing so close to where he desperately wants it, and he needs to be wearing less clothes, pronto.

Chris seems to agree, sliding his hands around Sebastian’s hips to his front and reaching for the buttons on his black jeans, making quick work of them. He pulls them down together with his briefs before grabbing Sebastian’s bare ass with both hands and kneading it briefly, roughly. Sebastian’s breath stutters when he feels Chris thumb apart his ass cheeks apart to expose his hole, feels his cock twitch at the idea of being on display like that.

“Fuck, Seb. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Chris asks hoarsely. He lets go of him again only to reach for his hand, prying the supplies from his tense fingers. He wastes no time in tearing open the foil and slipping the condom over his erection. The packet of lube is next, and Chris slicks up his cock with it before bringing his slippery fingers to Sebastian’s entrance. When he teases around his rim, Sebastian whines, needing _more_. He draws in a ragged breath, which turns into a strangled moan when Chris pushes two fingers inside him at once.

Oh, fuck. Fuck, that feels so good. It’s not enough, not by a long shot, but it’s still so, so good.

Chris slides his fingers in and out slowly, feeling him out, curling the digits upwards inside of him to make him moan, then adding a third after only a minute or so. When Sebastian darts a look at Chris over his shoulder, the look on his handsome face is hungry, wolf-like, yet strangely adoring at the same time. He’ll never get enough of that look, not even if he saw it fifty times a day.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Chris asks, softly kissing the back of Seb’s neck and looking back down at where his fingers are disappearing into Sebastian’s body. “You’re still so tight.”

“Yes,” Sebastian nods feverishly. “I’m ready. _God_ , yes.”

“Okay. Okay.” Chris withdraws his fingers and takes hold of his cock, giving it a few sharp tugs and guiding it to Sebastian’s entrance. As he lines up, Sebastian arches his back a little to give Chris better access, nearly vibrating out of his skin with anticipation when he feels the blunt head of Chris’s cock push against his rim.

Chris pushes forward and slides home.

Sebastian lets out a loud moan. Holy fucking fuck. There is nothing in the world that can compare to this feeling. The feeling of Chris moving inside of him, of being owned by the man he loves, giving and taking pleasure in equal measure. The air fills with the sound of their groans, Seb’s hands clenching into fists on either side of his head while Chris’s bruising grip on his hips pulls him down further, quite literally impaling him on his dick. Sebastian feels so full he could burst, stretched to the limit and yet he is already aching to beg for more. He’ll always need more of Chris.

“Oh god,” Chris chokes out, his breathing labored. “You feel so good, I can’t – God, you’re driving me crazy, baby boy, _fuck_.”

He pulls out most of the way, then slowly pushes back in, repeating the same, slow, slide a few times, and it’s heaven, it’s too much and not enough, it’s sweet, sweet torture. He pushes back against Chris impatiently, trying to take him deeper, make him go faster, which Chris initially resists. Sebastian mewls, a little pathetically, perhaps, but it does the trick, because Chris finally acquiesces, pulling back once more before suddenly slamming back in, hard. The sound of skin slapping on skin and Sebastian’s answering moan reverberate obscenely in the otherwise mostly quiet room.

“Like that, sugar?” Chris asks, sounding strained. “You need me to give it to you hard? Fuck you till you can’t stand it?”   

“Please, Chris,” Sebastian begs again, his harsh breaths sounding closer to sobs at this point.

Chris finally breaks then, plastering himself to Seb’s back and drawing back his hips before forcefully slamming them forward, driving into him so deep Sebastian can almost taste it at the back of his throat. Chris starts to pound his ass so Sebastian’s body bashes into the wall every time he thrusts into him from behind, fucking him hard and fast. Chris grunts out almost unintelligible but undoubtedly filthy terms of endearment, while Sebastian whimpers and pleads for Chris to fuck him harder, harder, _please_ , come on, _fuck me_.

Sebastian is on fire, his body tensing and relaxing constantly, trying to adapt to the onslaught of sensations Chris is inflicting on it, but never quite succeeding. What results is a state of blissful surrender, where Sebastian loses all control over his mind and his thoughts, and he’s never felt more _alive_.

When Chris slows down a little, panting heavily, he slides his hands up Sebastian’s torso to palm his pecs through his t-shirt and rub his nipples, all the while continuing to roll his hips in long, deep thrusts that wring low, throaty moans from Seb. It’s so much, and Sebastian needs release. He takes his right hand off the wall and reaches down to touch his neglected dick, but Chris turns out to be quicker. He intercepts Seb’s hand, dragging it up to its former position on the wall.

“Uh uh,” he tuts, ignoring Sebastian’s pleading whines. He shushes him, putting a hand on the side of his neck to turn his head sideways so he can kiss him over his shoulder. Sebastian moans into the filthy, open-mouthed kiss, letting Chris fill him up again and again, his body jerking forwards and upwards as Chris picks up the pace once more. Finally showing him some mercy, Chris reaches around his body to wrap his fingers around Sebastian’s aching cock, jerking him off fast and rough in time with the merciless snap of his hips.

The feeling of Chris’s warm, calloused hand on his dick causes the steady stream of sounds Sebastian’s been making to turn even more insistent; high, keening noises interspersed with broken little grunts that Chris seems to punch right out of him. His eyes are clenched shut, unable to do anything but give himself up to Chris, taking his cock as best he can, until abruptly, the noises cease, his breath hitches, and every muscle in his body tenses at the same time.

With a final groan that seems to come from somewhere deep in his bones, Sebastian comes, spilling warmly over Chris’s hand on his cock and the wall in front of him. Chris keeps fucking him through it, spurring on the licks of liquid fire that are consuming him from the inside out. It only takes a handful more thrusts for Chris to reach his climax, too, shooting off deep inside of Seb as he repeats his name over and over again.

When it’s finally over, they stay like that for a little while, breathing heavily and struggling to stay upright. Sebastian feels blessedly empty, free from all the worries and anxious thoughts that plagued him earlier and instead luxuriating in the feeling of being so close to Chris. Eventually, though, Chris presses a final kiss to Sebastian’s back and pulls out. A few moments pass in which Sebastian simply listens to the sounds of Chris disposing of the condom, tucking himself back into his underwear and hitching up his pants. When he’s done, he gently takes hold of Seb’s shoulders and turns him around to face him. Sebastian is just sort of standing there, dazed and sated, leaning back against the wall for support while he lets Chris tidy him up too, efficiently but carefully.

“All done,” Chris says, pulling Seb to his chest. Sebastian feels him smile into his hair as he lets himself slump forwards into the embrace, tucking his head under Chris’s chin. He nuzzles his neck and hums contentedly, inhaling Chris’s incomparable post-sex scent.

“I love you.” The words are clear as day despite the state of postcoital bliss Sebastian’s in, uttered without even the slightest reservation.

Chris pulls back to look at him, his eyes unbearably soft as he strokes the damp hair off Seb’s forehead. He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you, too, sweetheart,” he replies, voice cracking a little. “So much.”

Sebastian nods, a feeling of calm spreading through him like a heartening sip of whiskey. They may not be able to have everything, but what they have is enough. It has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
